ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gregory Bartlett
Gregory Alan Bartlett (Born March 31, 1983, in Hamilton, Ontario) is a Canadian-born E-Wrestler whose parents originated from the United States, currently employed by the World Championship Wrestling Federation. He has been in e-wrestling since 1998, and has handled several monikers since, to include Hades "The Hellbilly" Harrison and Charles Douglas Winston III, though he is better known as "The Glorious 1" Gregory Bartlett. He is currently retired from the ring following the closing of GCW. Early Childhood Gregory Bartlett was born to a former professional wrestler and his manager, Gregory Bartlett and Loretta Murdock. By the time he was born, his father had lost his leg in a car accident, permanantly ending his professional wrestling career. A year and a half after he was born, his mother left his father and moved down to Maryland, where he had started becoming involved in the martial arts at the age of four, under the guidance of his step-father, Rick Wheeler. The family then moved back to New York shortly after a minor falling out between his mother and his step-father. Initially, this relationship was a picture perfect father-son relationship, with his father being a Scoutmaster, Little League coach, and a generally well-known public figure in his hometown. However, the family moved back to Maryland, and their relationship soured. From the time he was 12 until he was 14, he was abused and tortured by his step-father, once being beaten so terribly, that he had to go to the hospital for skin grafts after his father beaten him with a barbed-wire whip. His mother finally left him after Gregory severely beat his father over a domestic dispute regarding his step-fathers infidelity to his mother. Shortly thereafter, Gregory and his mother moved back to New York. At this time, he had the opportunity to get to know his father. While Gregory credits his father for training him to become a professional wrestler, their relationship was shaky at best. His father had also abused him during his tenure as his wrestling instructor. Shortly after his training ended, Gregory went down to Florida and entered a wrestling federation called King Hiss' GWA, under the moniker of Hades "The Hellbilly" Harrison. GWA Initially entering the GWA, the World Heavyweight Title was vacant, due to Hurricane, the prior champion, leaving the GWA due to injuries sustained in a match against Eric Myers, and the title was held up in a tournament, in which Gregory took part in. He had defeated his first opponent, Super Masked Destroyer Assassin the 11th, who was actually Shade, in this match. He moved on to face the same Eric Myers that had injuired the prior champion. He had lost that match, but he had earned the respect of the fed at that point. Shortly after the tournament, his brother, John Harrison, and their mutual friend, Billy Beargrease, had formed a stable called "Unforgiven", and during a two month stretch, they had managed to take every single title in the fed, with the exception of the World Heavyweight Title. Hades held the US Title, defeating Shade, John and Billy taking the Tag Team Titles from The Holy Rollers, and Hound, another addition to the stable, had taken the Television Title. Hades had then opted to face Shade, who shortly after losing the US Title, had rebounded and won the World Heavyweight Championship from Eric Myers. Thinking that he could beat Shade with ease, after defeating him twice already, he finally suffered a defeat at the hands of Shade in an Exploding Bombs match. Hades, severely injuired at the end of the match, left the fed shortly after losing his US Title to Ca$h. Without him, "Unforgiven" folded, and shortly after that, the GWA folded under the pressure of bankruptcy. Though Hades spent a very short time in the GWA, he had left a mark on the fed. BWF Shortly after his stint in the GWA, Gregory moved to Long Island and started wrestling under his name, in yet another short-lived fed called the BWF. However, it was here that Gregory had managed to pick up his first World Heavyweight Title, in a hardcore tournament, that lasted a complete 24 hours, finally defeating Too Cold for the title in the Finals. Bartlett enjoyed a long title reign, lasting six months, before he had faced Frankenstein in a singles match. Although it was dubbed a fluke, Frankenstein won the World Heavyweight Title due to outside interference by his manager, The Doctor. A week later, Gregory regained the title, but at the cost of injuiring his arm, tearing every tendon and ligament in his right arm as a result of Frankenstein sandbagging on Gregory while he was executing a crusifix powerbomb. As a result, Gregory was forced to surrender the title. Bartlett returned two months later, with a clean bill of health. When he came back, he had found that Frankenstein was occupying the title. Bartlett had demanded a rematch, and he was granted his rematch, in a Barbed Wire Steel Cage Weapons match. At the end of the match, both men came out, never the same again. Bartlett had reinjuired his arm again, but he had won the match, severely beating both The Doctor and Frankenstein over the head repeatedly with a baseball bat and a steel chair, rendering them both brain damaged. Although Bartlett regained the title, he was banned from the BWF for ending Frankenstein's career in such a heinous and deliberate fashion. Within a month of leaving the BWF, the fed went bankrupt. Early Retirement At the age of 18, Gregory Bartlett was considered damaged goods wherever he went to apply for a job. Whether it was because of his injuries, or his conduct in the BWF, he was not able to find work anywhere he went. Discouraged, he retired from professional wrestling. In 2001, after earning his GED, he joined the United States Navy, becoming a Combat Aircrewman for Seal Team 5, based out of Roosevelt Roads, Puerto Rico. During his tenure in the Navy, he had earned a Purple Heart in actions involving the War on Drugs in Turbo, Columbia. Shortly after earning a Purple Heart, his wife, Daniella, had passed away giving birth to his child, whom had also passed away shortly after his birth. Shortly after his wife and child's death, Bartlett earned a Hardship Discharge under Honorable Conditions in 2003. Gregory then enrolled himself into Syracuse University, and in three years, had managed to earn an MD in Orthopedics. During his time in school, he made cameo appearances in several wrestling federations, to include HCW, as a manager for "Rockin'" Sam Donnigan. In 2005, before graduating from Syracuse, he stepped in the ring once again, this time using the moniker of Charled Douglas Winston III, this time appearing in the CWF and in the WGWF. The Comeback: CWF and WGWF Shortly after entering the CWF, Gregory, as Charles Winston, had managed to make a moderate impact. Initially billed as a heel, Gregory had turned face after earning the ire of The Flying Nazi. During the feud, Gregory and Jonathan "Brimstone" Denoso had managed to win the CWF Tag Team Titles, but their reign was short-lived. During this time, personal problems (legit) arose between Bartlett and Denoso, which terminated the partnership completely. Gregory left the fed and he jumped ship over to the WGWF. In short order, Gregory, again as Charles Winston, won the WGWF World Heavyweight Title, again in a tournament that took a month to complete. But while he was here, he had problems with management, due to his schedule clashing with his CWF schedule. In the end, Bartlett was stripped of the title. Though he tried to win it back, it was to no avail. Bartlett lost, and he went into another brief hiatus from the world of wrestling. WCWF (2007) In 2006, Gregory earned his MD in Orthopedics from Mount Sinai School of Medicine. After a year of practicing medecine, Gregory became rich, but also grew bored with his profession. That all changed when Adam Banks of the HCW was referred to him after severely tearing ligaments in his knee. Though Gregory was offered a contract from HCW, he declined, after hearing first-hand about how their management handled their wrestlers. At about the same time, the WCWF offered him a contract, initially as an on-site doctor for the wrestlers in the WCWF, but they also threw in a few dates for him to work. In almost no time, "The Glorious 1" had been awarded the International Television Title due to injuries sutained by Ryann Hardy in a match. After successfully defending the title against three other men, including Bill Cage, Matt Walker, and FLUXX, Bartlett was entered in a tournament to crown a new World Champion, and Bartlett drew Bill Cage as his opponent, thus beginning a feud that is still current in the WCWF. This time, Bartlett lost to Bill Cage, eliminating him from the tournament. But during the tournament, Gregory aligned himself with Cameron King, then known as Cameron Kinsler, and Tom Foolery, now known as Tom Starling, who became the eventual winner of the World Heavyweight Champion. A week after the tournament, the team of Gregory Bartlett and Cameron King, now known as Avant Garde, won the Tag Team Championship from the team of Nate Sanders and Andras, after Andras no-showed the event. Avant Garde enjoyed much success since forming, at one point holding every single title in the federation, except for the Hardcore Title. Eventually, Tom Foolery was stripped of the US Title and the title was put up in a Battle Royal to determine who would be the next champion. Bartlett again lost as the last competitor in the Battle Royal, losing to his arch-nemesis Bill Cage. A week later, at Cyberslam III, Bartlett also lost the International Television Title to FLUXX. That same night, Tom Foolery lost the Internet Title to Shawn Stevens, and Stevens retired the title after the match. Furthermore, Mike Falconi had won the Six-Pack Invitational, winning several contracts for the opportunity to face any champion he wished. He cashed in on his Tag Team contract to face Avant Garde, and chose Bill Cage as his partner. Furthermore, he also cashed in on his Hardcore Title contract to name the stipulation in the match. With the deck stacked against Avant Garde, they faced Mike Falconi and Bill Cage in the match. The match was even throughout, until Ryann Hardy, the pregnant girlfriend of Bill Cage, intervened in the match. With the match still underway and under Hardcore rules, nothing was done about Ryann, until, Gregory Bartlett inadvertantly speared Ryann Hardy after Mike Falconi moved out of the way of Bartlett. Bartlett immediately called for medical assistance after the incident, but Bill Cage was infuriated. For the next few weeks, their feud went to new heights, with Bill picking his spots on Bartlett, such as when Bill Cage attacked an inebriated Bartlett in the middle of the ring and when he set up Bartlett with Angel Reese, ending with Reese hitting Hallow Point V2 on Bartlett. In the end, though, Bartlett persevered and won the feud. After putting his career on the line, Bartlett got his match against Bill Cage, an unsancioned bout involving weapons that the fans brought into the match. After suffering at the hands of Bill Cage in the beginning of the bout, Gregory finally got the best of Bill Cage, finally nailing him down to the ring mat with a nailgun, and using an empty Colt .45 bottle and a blow torch to make an acetalyne bomb. The explosion burned most of Bill Cage's face, and because of this attack, he was forced out of the ring for a month, but Bartlett finally got the better of Bill Cage, defeating him for the US Title in the process. After the feud with Bill Cage, Gregory and Ryann Hardy started dating, revealing all along that her relationship with Bill Cage was a hoax. Since the incident, Gregory has surrendered the US Title, which was won by Mike Falconi in a match that Gregory was the Special Guest Referee. Also noted during 2007, Gregory also won the Global Impact Title from Dan Bonez after an apparant screwjob in Global Impact PPV was finally righted in a match on Onslaught. Gregory Bartlett and his teammate Cameron King also set the record in the WCWF as the longest reigning Tag Team Champions before falling to the team of Venom and The Judge, in which both members of Bane Malitia were injured in the match. Bartlett took this time to convalese his injury, while also fighting his demons with alcohol, taking a 30 day stay at Betty Ford in January. PWE (Pre-Merger) After Gregory Bartlett finished his rehab for his knee and for alcoholism, he joined Hybrid Championship Wrestling. After wrestling one match, to which it was worked without prior knowledge of Bartlett getting assaulted in the ring, he handed in his resignition to the company. Within a week, he was approached by Nate Sanders to become a member of his upcoming federation, Pro Wrestling Elite, as both a wrestler and a Creative Control Director. Gregory signed a contract and immediately, his presence was felt in the PWE. Bartlett feuded on screen with former military member Sgt. David Quaide, after Bartlett made his disdain for the Quaide known because of his poor demeanor and abuse of the fans. While Bartlett did indeed hit Quaide with The Shaft in a match, Quaide got revenge by winning his well-publicized match with "The Glorious 1" Gregory Bartlett. Bartlett continued his role until the beginning of March, when he was selected by the Central Intelligence Agency to head up an operation in Afganistan. The operation was an utter failure, and Bartlett went MIA for two months. By the time that Bartlett resurfaced, the PWE and WCWF, his former fed, had merged. WCWF (2008) Gregory returned back to the United States with the intention to continue where he started in PWE, only to find that PWE had merged with WCWF. During this tenure, he displayed animalistic characteristics, to include moments where he brutally attacked wrestlers James Michaels, Dhamon Shadowhawk, Sinister Steven Marks, and several other wrestlers during a two month period. Gregory was finally, after losing a US Title match against Ryann Hardy in Rochester, NY, arrested and charged with aggrivated assault and attempted murder after assaulting his ex-wife's husband. Bartlett served three months in Marcy State Pennitentary before being pardoned by President George W. Bush himself. Bartlett immediately went back to WCWF, but after butting heads with "Executive Enforcer" Tucker Matthews, and the re-emergence of PWE, Bartlett ended his contract by exersizing a clause in his contract. PWE (Post-Merger) PWE re-opened its doors after the initial contract with WCWF and its merger was breached when Tucker Matthews took control of the WCWF in his "Executive Enforcer" position. As a result, all former contracts were picked up by Nate Sanders. As of November 23rd, 2008, a vast majority of former PWE superstars have honored their prior contract, including Gregory Bartlett. On December 1st, Gregory Bartlett won the PWE World Heavyweight Championship in a Twisted Steel match, pinning "The King" James Michaels and marking his fourth reign as a World Champion. However, after an in-ring injury and contract dispute, Gregory forfeited the title. GCW After collecting on several outstanding patents which garnered him a substantial amount of money, Gregory bought stock in Global Combat Wrestling. During his time there, he did not compete, save for one match that took place in a parking lot, easily winning the match. However, despite the heavy funding, recruiting, and initial success, the GCW closed its doors in January 2009. In Wrestling *Finishing Moves * As Gregory Bartlett ** The Shaft- Screwdriver ** Glory Hound- Combination Rear Naked Choke/Keylock hold. ** Chuck Norris Special- Spinning roundhouse kick. * As Hades Harrison ** Hellbilly Joyride- Half Boston Crab ** Hell's Fury- Airplane Spin Death Valley Driver * As Charles Douglas Winston II ** Death Penalty- Dominator ** Life Sentence- Figure Four Leglock * Manager ** Hellkitten * Theme Music ** "Dragula" by Rob Zombie (GWA) ** "Trust" by Megadeth (BWF) ** "Man In The Box" by Alice In Chains (CWF and WGWF) ** "The Final Countdown" by Europe (WCWF) ** "Prince of Darknes" by Megadeth (PWE) * Wrestlers Managed ** "Rockin'" Sam Donnigan ** "The Reaper" Michael Carpetti ** Malkov Wrestling Accomplishments * Global Wrestling Alliance ** United Stated Title (1 Time) ** Television Title (1 Time) ** World Tag Team Title (With Billy Harrison) (1 Time) * Brutal Wrestling Alliance ** World Heavyweight Title (2 Times) * Championship Wrestling Federation ** Tag Team Title (With Jonathan Desnoso, 1 Time) * World Global Wrestling Federation ** World Heavyweight Title (1 Time) * World Championship Wrestling Federation ** United States Title (1 Time) ** Global Impact Title (1 Time) ** International Television Title (1 Time) ** World Tag Team Title (With Cameron King, and Ryann Hardy, 2 Times) ** Rookie of the Quarter (Quarter 1, 2007) ** Tag Team of the Quarter (Quarter 1, 2, 3, 2007) ** Feud of the Quarter (Vs. Bill Cage, Quarter 2, 2007) ** Feud of the Quarter (With Cameron King Vs. The Young Republicans, Quarter 3, 2007) ** Wrestler of the Quarter (Quarter 3, 2007) ** Feud of the Year (w/ Bill Cage, 2007) ** Tag Team of the Year (Bane Malitia/Avant Garde w/ Cameron King, 2007) * Pro Wrestling Elite ** World Heavyweight Title (1 Time)